Memories
by FallingForBooksAndYou
Summary: Percy is a leader. He knows when he has to be strong for his camp. His family. Or the time when Percy hid his real feelings from everyone, including his friends. One shot


" _We can't even stop fighting each other. And I am supposed to get my stupid soul reaped"_

 _She threw down her scroll. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy"  
Her voice was angry and hurt. "All it did was scare you. You run away from things you are scared of"  
I stared at her, completely stunned. "Me? Run Away?"  
She got right in my face. "Yes, you. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!"  
We were nose to nose. Her eyes were red, and I suddenly realized when she called me a coward, maybe she wasn't talking about the prophecy.  
"If you don't like our chances", she said, "Maybe you should go on that vacation with Rachel."  
"Annabeth-"  
"If you don't like our company."  
"That's not fair!"_

Percy smiled sadly as he remembered the fight. It was the summer before the titan war. It was one of the worst fights that Annabeth and Percy had. She was a bit jealous and angry. She wasn't his girlfriend at that time. He doesn't think she ever realized the fact that he understood why she was calling me a coward that day. He would have asked her out after that day in St. Helens after she kissed him but something told him in the back of my mind that he shouldn't. A voice told him so. A devil's voice. And after that day, he thought it wouldn't be fair for her if he died. She had already lost Luke. He didn't want to break her heart more. So he stayed quiet. He let her think he didn't love her so it would hurt her less. She would forget him like a simple crush.

* * *

" _We're staying together", he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."  
Only then did she understand what would happen. A one way trip. A very hard fall.  
"As long as we're together", she said.  
She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming_ _for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above- maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.  
Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into endless darkness. _

Percy remembered that day very well. How could he not? That day everything went to hell, quite literally. They lost everything that day, all that was left was hope that Nico would lead them all there, determination to survive, and love for each other. They survived through hell. They navigated the Tartarus, but not without a cost, Bob's and Damasen's freedom and their peaceful nights. Every night they would both wake up screaming and shouting for each other. But Percy didn't regret his decision. In fact, he was quite proud of it. And if ever given the chance to do it for Annabeth- he would. He would lose his everything for her happiness.

* * *

" _Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her. In a flash I understood what happened. He's been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken me- maybe by sheer luck- in the small of my back, my only weak point. Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body. But why? She didn't know about my weak spot. No one did.  
"Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"_

Percy remembers what he felt when he saw her like that, falling to the ground. He realized that it was war. He may have been physically almost invincible but his heart was still unprotected to the blows. He remembered the protectiveness he felt when he saw Ethan standing over her with a knife. He remembered the feeling of fear he felt in his heart that Annabeth may not survive this. And he remembered the ridiculous thought that came over his mind in a flash of second that he hasn't told Annabeth how he feels.

" _You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."  
"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said.  
"Why did you take that knife?"  
"You would've done the same for me."  
It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod."_

Percy remembers how he trusted her with his secret that day. How he told her his Achilles' spot. He knew he had to give an explanation that day. Why she got that feeling that made her risk her life for him. He knew that he would have died a thousand times by now if she hadn't saved his life. And he was more than grateful for it. He would never forget all the times she has saved his life.

* * *

He stared at the photo of him and Annabeth with the rest of the Seven, Nico and Thalia. He was standing in the middle of the group with Annabeth to his right and Nico to his left. Thalia, Jason and Piper were standing to Annabeth's right while Hazel, Frank and Leo stood to Nico's left. He stares at Annabeth in particular. He searches her eyes until he finds what he is looking for. The fierceness and determination in his wise girl's eyes. And although wrapped up in some bandages, in that moment, he found her even more beautiful.

Percy glanced at the clock. It was time. He doesn't want to leave his cabin. He doesn't want to face the world yet but he has to. He is the leader of Camp Half Blood and he has to be strong for everyone. He slipped the picture of him and the seven in the pocket of his jeans. He always carried at least 1 photo of Annabeth, whether it was with him alone or with the rest of the Seven. They made this promise that they will always keep each other's photo with them so that if something becomes unbearable, they would always have comfort in seeing each other.

He washed his face with water. The water re-energized him. He slipped the mask on. He became the leader of Camp Half Blood. He became Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus instead of just Percy, the one his friends were used to. He was the one who survived 2 wars and navigated the Tartarus. He was not lost. He knew where he had to go. He knew how to live his life. He was just resting in the shade of suffering and mourning. All he needed was some time to catch his breath. And when he would, he would continue on his way. Moving on, but not forgetting anything that happened, any memory made. Home is where the heart is. And his heart was with Annabeth. He is not waiting for death but he would not fight it if he is at its doorstep. He would welcome it.

* * *

" _You're laughing at me," I complained._

 _"I am not!"  
"You are so not making this easy."  
Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.  
When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. _

Percy closed his eyes as a sharp pain hit his chest. That was his first real kiss with Annabeth. The kiss that started their relationship. He could never forget it. Well, unless some crazy gods or goddesses take away his memory again. He tried to breathe through the pain of heavy loss. He took a few calming breaths. And when he was composed enough, he stepped out of his cabin.

Today was the hardest day of his life. Well, the hardest day he has lived. All around him, people pat him on his back or offered words of comfort. Some even came to him crying, saying how sorry they were and that they were feeling terrible. He wrapped them in a hug until their sobs quietened down and when possible, he offered them a small smile. A sad and fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. Even Chiron has his eyes wet. He offered him words of comfort, telling him he loved her. Everyone loved her.

When it all became too much for Percy, he quietly excused himself from the group. He went toward a quiet corner and pulled out a photo of just him and Annabeth. They have taken this picture right after the titan war. They were happy, their eyes filled with mirth. Neither of them aware of the dangers and insanity that lay ahead of them. Neither of them aware of the fact that they were going to lose everything. He wished that he could just be teleported back to that moment and that moment never end. Percy sighed. It was just wishful thinking.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice said from behind him as he was leaning on a wall, just taking in a few minutes of peace.  
"Of course", he replied as he recognized the voice. Hazel's.  
He turned around. There was Hazel, Frank, Piper, Nico and Thalia.  
"Percy..." Nico said.  
"I'm all right."  
There was a quiet warning in his voice that made them all back away, even Nico and Thalia.  
"Go on. I am right behind you."  
They all turned and left, a little reluctantly. Nico stayed behind a bit, trying to catch his eyes, but his gaze was focused on the picture of him and Annabeth.

"Annabeth was the best friend anyone could find. She was my girlfriend but before all that, she was my best friend. I could trust her with my little secrets and big decisions. No matter what she was always by my side and I am always indebted because of this reason. I met her when I was 12, and at first we hated each other but over time, we become fond of each other and eventually fell in love. I think that was the only gift, apart from mom and dad, which the fates have given me. I love you, Annabeth Chase, my wise girl and I will forever love you."  
Percy spoke from his heart. He was careful not to let a single crack be in his voice. He was careful to put on the mask. And he knew he has succeeded. He took a deep breath and stepped down from the raised platform he was supposed to give the speech on.

He tuned out the other speeches. He knew he would break if he would listen to the speeches for so long. He composed himself. He doesn't want to show weakness at all. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Lady Artemis behind him. He offered her a small smile. She returned the small smile and nodded. A sign that he was doing well. He sighed. Will it ever get easier?  
"It will never be easy but it will become numb over time", Artemis whispered in his ear as if she could read his mind. Maybe she could.

They lowered her body in the grave. Normally, they would burn shrouds but sometimes, for people like Annabeth, they dig a grave. They have a special area in the forest where they dig the graves. Even monsters respect that area. Percy didn't know whether it was because they knew what was there or they were afraid of the lingering protectiveness the area had. Campers protected that area with their loves. It was an honourable place. Everyone paid their respects and went back to the cabins. Some clapping Percy on the shoulder as they passed. He walked up to the grave and saw Annabeth's corpse. He closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He seems to be doing that a lot today. He carefully took the bead necklace from Annabeth's neck and looked at it. They had promised each other they would keep each other's camp necklaces if one of them died. He tied it around his neck. You are a part of me, Annabeth. A lone tear fell from his eyes as he allowed himself a moment of vulnerability. He quickly wiped it away before anyone saw.

"Percy?"  
He turned around and saw Nico.  
"Annabeth gave this to me before she went on her quest for Athena's statue. She said to give you this if she died. Well, I think this is the right time to give you. I was hoping that you would never get it in your life. But..."  
"Thanks, Nico."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"I am here for you."  
And that meant the world to him

After the funeral, Percy went to the beach and opened up the letter. There wasn't much written there. Just a few words-  
 _I love you, Seaweed Brain, forever and always.  
_ Percy let out a shaky breath as he stared at the sea.  
"I love you too, wise girl."  
He smiled for the first time since her death in the giant war.  
"Forever and always. Wait for me to come home."


End file.
